Recuerdo2
by KuchikiLovesChappy
Summary: Version mejorada de mi primer fic, Ichigo recordaba todo lo que habian pasado juntos antes de que se fuera...Spoiler de varios capitulos si vas atrasado en Bleach


**Bueno hola! Escribo esta historia para esta pareja espero les guste es mi primer fic( versión mejorada xD)**

**Esta canción pertenece a Trading yesterday(Shattered)**

**Ichigo, Rukia y los demás personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo**

* * *

><p><em>"Cuando cerré los ojos, una figura de una mujer entró en mi mente. Ella es un poco pequeña, de cabello negro y que usa un kimono negro. Ella tiene un temperamento alto y los ojos orgullosos. Los recuerdos de nuestros días juntos. Días en los que confiábamos nuestra vida el uno al otro, cuando nos cortamos con nuestras espadas. No hay ninguna forma de olvidarme de ella. Conozco a esa mujer. Los recuerdos que fueron tallados en el interior del fondo de mi alma estaban flotando...Rukia!" (1)<em>

Rukia se había ido...…Ahora recordaba todo…todos los momentos que pasaron juntos, sus peleas y discusiones sin sentido, sus horribles dibujos de su amado conejo Chappy… y también recordaba los momentos en que Rukia lo ayudo cuando más lo necesito…ella logro parar la lluvia…

_La luz del sol en su caída_

_El futuro está abierto más allá de toda creencia_

_Para saber por qué la esperanza muere Y perder lo que se encontró,_

pero nunca olvidaría lo que habían pasado juntos aun así se ella se iba siempre lo recordaría. Empezó a recordar todo desde el inicio… cuando ella le dio sus poderes para poder salvar a su familia, el apoyo que le dio cuando fue el aniversario de muerte de su madre… las palabras que lo calmaron tanto_... "no tengo forma de entrar en tu corazón sin ensuciarlo...si en alguna ocasión quieres hablar, si crees que eso está bien, habla conmigo... hasta entonces, esperaré…" _eso me quito un gran peso de encima que llevaba por años en el que pensaba que solo era mi culpa pero después gracias a ella eso cambio, y como olvidar el día en que su hermano Byakuya y Renji le habían quitando sus poderes de shinigami y se la habían llevado, aunque ella le dijo que no la siguiera no podía dejar que ella muriera así debía pagar su deuda por haberle dado sus poderes para salvar a su familia, ahora el la salvaría a ella sin importar lo arriesgado que fuera enfrentarse a todo el Seretei él la rescataría a toda costa, también recordó la cara que puso al verlo era de tristeza… porque se sentía triste cuando la vine a salvar? Porque me grito de por qué había regresado? ya había llegado tan lejos como para dejarla… si no podía dejarla y en el momento que tuve que enfrentarme a Byakuya para salvarla y darle tiempo a Renji y a ella para poder escapar, cuando todo termino pude al fin regresar al mundo con mi familia y amigos….pero sin ella…

_Un mundo tan hueco_

_En suspensión en un compromiso_

_Pero el silencio de este sonido es pronto para seguir_

_De alguna manera la puesta del sol_

_Y la búsqueda de respuestas_

_Es olvidar todas las preguntas que llamamos nuestro hogar_

_La superación de las tumbas de lo desconocido_

Después de tanto tiempo pude volver a verla a ella y a todos, me sentía tan feliz, pero me tuvo que golpear en ese momento

-maldita- dijo en vos alta

_Como la razón de mis ojos con nubes esplendor desvanecimiento_

_Las ilusiones de la luz del sol_

_Una reflexión de una mentira que me espera_

_El amor ha ido para siempre_

Pero creo que eso me ayudo y logro parar la lluvia por segunda vez….. Todo lo que paso en Hueco Mundo, no pude salvarla del ataque de Grimmjow y de la pelea con la 9 espada, las veces que lucho y que casi la matan...acaso no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerla? Por qué?, Pero al volverla al ver sana y salva en Hueco Mundo me animo, pensé que la perdería, y no quiero llegar a perder a alguien como ella, ella es importante para mí, pero aun así, por más que me esforzara no pude llegar a ser todavía lo suficientemente fuerte, para eso, para para poder proteger a todos y a ella tuve que utilizar una técnica que se llevo todos mi poderes… una parte que nos conectaba..Ahora ya no la puedo ver más

_Con el amor ido por tanto tiempo_

_Y este día de poner fin a_

_Es la prueba de tiempo matando a todos la fe sé_

_Sabiendo que la fe es todo lo que tienen_

_He perdido y lo que soy, (estoy esperando)_

_y no puedo entender (y desaparecer)_

_¿Por qué mi corazón está tan roto?_

el día de la despedida fue duro, ya no la vería, ya no discutiríamos, ya no iríamos a la escuela juntos, ya no exterminaríamos Hollows...juntos, algo que tanto me gustaba hacer tal vez no al principio, después me acostumbre...el poder salvar a las almas de las personas junto a ella...… que raro pero creo que… que la extra…

_Pero yo sé, todo lo que sé es que el fin del principio (Me muero esta noche)_

_Quién soy desde el principio, (estoy esperando)_

_Me lleve a casa a mi corazón (y extinción)_

_Déjame ir y voy a correr, (y explotación)_

_No voy a guardar silencio, (silencio) todo este tiempo (en estas lágrimas)_

_Pasado en vano; perdido año desperdiciado ganancia (soy de llorar)_

_Todo está perdido, pero sigue siendo la esperanza y esta guerra no es más (Me muero esta noche)_

_Hay una luz, hay un sol (estoy esperando...)_

_y su amor a la conquista de todos los_

_La luz del sol en su caída_

¡¿¡Porque rayos estoy pensando en esto! Mejor me duermo... Me está empezando a doler la cabeza... Con tan solo recordar todo...

El Kurosaki se levanto de su silla y se recostó en su contemplando la luz de la luna un largo tiempo… Hasta que se quedo dormido…

...El ultimo pensamiento de Ichigo antes de caer dormido era el por qué se sentía a si de triste y dolido...

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Jejeje Ahm pues este fic fue mi primer fic xD pero decidí mejorarlo a sí que aquí esta una versión mejor y con otra canción que me gusta más! si le leen bien se ve bien IchiRuki jajaja espero les haya gustado esta versión mejorada y de consejo que no se pasen por la primera<strong>

**(1)- cita de la pelicula Fade To Black de Bleach**

**reviews?**


End file.
